Recently there has been rapid progress in the growth and diversity of communication apparatus that communicate directly using a relatively low power radio frequency (RF) communication method such as radio-frequency identification (RFID) or near field communication (NFC) in which communication is achieved via inductive coupling, that is using the H field rather than the E field of a radio frequency signal. Such communications apparatus operate over a relatively short distance range, for example less than 50 centimeters, and therefore need to be in close proximity to one another to communicate. In addition, the rate at which data may be communicated between such communications apparatus can be limited and a limited data rate may restrict the use of such communications apparatus where large amounts of data need to be transferred or where there are time constraints on the transfer of such data.
There are various types of communications apparatus that can transfer data at relatively high data rates by direct communication. For example there are wireless communications apparatus such as wireless ultra wide band communications apparatus (for example communications apparatus operating in accordance with the DS-UWB and MBOA wireless USB standards) and Bluetooth communications apparatus (for example communications apparatus operating in accordance with the IEEE 802.15.1 standard). Other communications apparatus enable transfer of data at a high data rate but require contact or the use of wired or other connections between the communications apparatus. Examples of such contact-based communications apparatus are flash memory cards and USB communications apparatus. The need for contact or connection between the communications apparatus has clear disadvantages for users. In addition such communications apparatus often have a high power demand even on initialisation. Where such communications apparatus are integrated within or used with larger apparatus, such as mobile telephones or portable computers, each device is designed to be compatible with certain selected larger apparatus. There is no one universal size, shape or functionality which fits all larger apparatus or can be used with all larger apparatus.